


Destination

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi Chapter, Post Season 3, Season 3 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: After the events of Miracle Queen, Adrien and Marinette try to find their happiness in someone other than the one they love. But their heart belongs to each other, it always had. No matter where they go, it is with each other that their destination lay. And no matter what, they will find their way back. But the road to that is filled with many obstacles that they must overcome.(This work has a lot of emotions, both happy and sad. I cannot assure you that everything is resolved in the end, but there is going to be hope.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the events of Miracle Queen, hence there are going to be spoilers for Chat Blanc, Heart Hunter, and Miracle Queen. Beware!  
> If you're still here, then prepare yourself for a bittersweet ride!

The night was quiet and beautiful. The two superheroes of Paris sat on one of the beams of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the city of Paris. 

It was patrol night, and they were glad that everything was normal. Because the city never looked so beautiful in the daytime, as it did when it slept peacefully. 

“Ladybug?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have a girlfriend now.” 

If Chat Noir had said that even two weeks ago, she would have thought that this was another of Chat's attempts at making her jealous. But a lot had changed between them since the battle against Miracle Queen. There was more comfort, more trust, and more honesty. There was something missing too. There were lesser jokes and flirting. In a way it was good, but it just felt sort of weird when it wasn't there after getting used to it over the past year. 

But that was irrelevant. Tonight, she knew Chat was being honest. She had grown to know him very well, and she could tell when he was lying and when he was not. Tonight, his voice was filled with sincerity, and... she thought she heard a tinge of guilt in it too. 

And she could not ignore the way her heart twisted on hearing Chat's words. Her wounds from losing Adrien were still fresh. And now Chat was no longer hers; although they had never been a couple, it pained her to think that she lost the two boys in her life in such a short period. 

No, she shouldn't be thinking all that. Adrien was one of her closest friends, and Chat was her partner. She was glad that she had two amazing people like them in her life, be it in whatever identity. Besides, she was with Luka now, and he cared for her. He deserved better than to have his girlfriend thinking about other boys when he wasn't around. 

“I'm really happy for you Chat. I'm sure she's a wonderful girl.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Surprisingly though, Chat didn't sound quite as happy as someone in a new relationship should be. 

If they were talking about relationships, then maybe Chat should know about Luka as well. 

“I'm dating someone too.” 

“Oh. So the oblivious idiot finally noticed you?” 

Ladybug hesitated. How hurt would Chat Noir be when he came to know that he wasn’t even her second choice? Could she bear to see that look on his face? But there was no way she could back out of Chat's question now, without making things awkward. Besides, he deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful it might be. They already had enough of lies and secrets between them. 

“It's not him.” 

“I see.” 

That was all. No questions, no accusations. No exaggerated emotions even. Just plain acceptance. It was extremely unnerving. 

“Are you mad at me Chat?” 

Chat turned to look at her, and Ladybug saw his eyes brimming with emotion. 

“No, Ladybug. You have just as much right to choose who you be with as I do. I'm just glad you told me.” He let out a deep sigh before continuing, “Besides, we are partners and that we will always be. Like I've said before, your friendship means everything to me.” 

Ladybug felt something in her chest, a tug she couldn't explain. Almost as if they had thoughts of their own, her hand moved up and came to rest gently against the side of Chat's face. Chat closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and the simple gesture warmed her heart immensely. She ran her thumb along the outline of his mask on his face. 

“Maybe without these masks,” she whispered, causing Chat's eyes to flutter open, “things between us would have been different.” 

Chat Noir managed a smile, and it was the saddest she had ever seen on his lips. 

“I know, m'lady,” he whispered back, almost as if speaking too loud would break the spell of the moment. 

And then Chat gently wrapped his arm around Ladybug and pulled her closer. Ladybug leaned against his side. It surprised her, how the changing dynamics made affection so easier. But she wasn't complaining. 

Ladybug wasn't one to shirk from her responsibilities or complain about her job. But tonight, as she sat with her head against Chat's chest, she prayed to the kwamis that Hawkmoth would not send an akuma. Just one night away from everything else, that’s all she wanted. Because tonight, she didn't feel like being a superhero. She just wanted to be with her friend. They were both heartbroken, trying to find love in someone else. But over everything else, they were partners and best friends, and they knew there was no one they could trust as much as they did each other. Chat was just in the same place as she was, turned down by the ones they loved, and on the threshold of starting something new with someone else. They knew not how big of a change that would be, or how that would affect them, but one thing will always be the same. They would always be Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they would always be there with, and beside each other. They were uncertain where their destination lay, but they would never leave each other’s side through the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! It means a lot to me!  
> Here's the next chapter! Buckle up for more feels!  
> 

Marinette couldn't sleep. After twisting and turning in her bed for the better part of an hour, she realised that tonight was going to be one of those nights when sleep is stubborn. She quietly removed the covers from top of her, careful not to disturb Tikki or Wayzz, who were sound asleep on the pillow beside her. The room felt unbearably stuffy, she needed some fresh air right now. So she climbed up the ladder leading to the trapdoor to her balcony. But as soon as she noiselessly lifted the door through an inch, she stopped in her tracks. 

Chat Noir? 

Because there he was, perched on his balcony railings, with his back turned to her. His silhouette was outlined against the Parisian landscape. 

His hair looked longer and more unkempt. That reminded her that she hadn't seen him for over a month. Hawkmoth had been surprisingly slack for some time now, not that Marinette was complaining. And with all her responsibilities as Guardian, she had been too busy to show up for patrol meet-ups. It had been three months since Master Fu left, and Wayzz was only beginning to recover. That, and she tried to give as much time as she could to Luka, because she didn't want him to feel like she was using him just to move on from Adrien. 

But that didn’t explain Chat Noir's presence on her balcony. Did he come here often, or was tonight just the once? Wait, had he figured her identity? 

As so many questions were running through her mind, she saw Chat straighten up. Of course, his heightened senses had caught her presence over the nightly sounds. He turned around towards her. 

“Hey, Marinette.” 

No nicknames. Then again, he had toned down his flirting over the last few months. But what was this smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes? That was very unlike him. 

“Hi, Chat Noir. It's been a long time, huh?” 

Chat Noir turned back to look over the city of love. Marinette climbed up on her balcony and went to stand beside the superhero, leaning against the railings. 

“So, what brings you here tonight?” 

It was difficult to be sure in the darkness, but it seemed to Marinette that a blush came over Chat's cheeks. 

“Uh... actually I come here often.” When Marinette’s eyes widened at that, he quickly continued, “Sorry, I didn't realise how creepy that sounds. But I promise I don't peep or anything.” 

Marinette smiled. The night was peaceful, and Chat's voice sounded like music for some reason. Oh no, Luka was probably rubbing off on her. 

“It’s just that I love this place,” Chat went on. “It feels soothing. The smells and warmth from the bakery makes me feel so good. And knowing that you are just a few metres away from me is a beautiful feeling in itself.” 

Marinette could feel her cheeks on fire. “My presence makes you happy?” 

Chat shot her a side-wise glance and a smirk that was almost Chat-esque but still not quite. 

“More than you think.” 

A few minutes of silence followed. The night air blew into Marinette's face and she raised her hand to push the hair away from her eyes. But just then she felt leather-gloved clawed fingers gently brushing her hair away from her face. Chat's luminescent eyes were full of affection as they burned into hers. Marinette stood transfixed for a while, and it seemed that an eternity passed as they looked into each other’s eyes. Then Chat broke away from the trance, leaving Marinette with a strange longing. 

“Why aren't you with your girlfriend on this beautiful night, Chat Noir?” Marinette ventured to ask, despite knowing that Chat was in no way obliged to discuss his personal life with him. 

“How did you-oh. For a moment I forgot that you are friends with Ladybug.” 

When Chat didn't say anything further, Marinette turned to look at him. Chat was looking straight ahead, and his brows were furrowed in thought. After a while, he spoke again. 

“Do you know how it is to be constantly controlled by someone else?” 

Marinette didn't. Her parents had always been respectful of her wishes and her friends had always given her space when she needed it. And Luka, he had always been understanding too. 

“I'm afraid I don't. Not first-hand.” 

A bitter laugh left Chat's lips. 

“My father has always been very strict with me. Every part of my day was scheduled and I was not supposed to put a foot out of what he had planned for me.” 

Chat sighed, and Marinette was not quite sure where he was going with this. 

“I had no experience with dating, but I thought it would be something liberating. I was looking forward to having something that would help me escape my walls. But I guess it isn’t that easy.” 

“Don't get me wrong,” Chat continued. “She is amazing. She is strong and confident and beautiful. Reminds me of Ladybug sometimes.” 

Marinette felt a pang in her heart at the way Chat talked about her other self. But now was not the time for that. 

“It's just that she is a little... pushy. It is difficult for me to move on so quickly, and of course I cannot tell her that I have been in love with Ladybug. And it becomes sort of difficult to hide my superhero identity from her because she is always so observant and curious. It's kinda like getting out of a prison only to walk into a new cage.” 

Marinette couldn't say she knew what Chat was going through. Because Luka was anything but pushy. But she could feel the guilt burdening on her every time she had to cancel on him because of her other duties. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Chat.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” 

Marinette edged a little nearer towards Chat. The warmth radiating from him was so inviting. 

After a few moments, Chat said “Would you mind if we went inside your room? It is cold tonight and the suit doesn't do much.” 

“Of course, come on in,” said Marinette, and led the way through the trapdoor. 

Once inside, Marinette sat down on her couch with her legs hanging over the side, while Chat plopped down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. 

“I see you have taken down the photos of the model boy from your walls,” Chat observed. Marinette thought she heart something like pain in his voice. 

“Yeah.” 

“You loved him, didn't you?” 

Marinette let out a sigh. She definitely had loved Adrien. Maybe she did even now. But she was with Luka now. And she was not sure if it'd be right to talk about her feelings for someone other than her boyfriend. 

“I don't know,” was all she could say. 

“The blue-haired boy, what is his name?” 

“Luka.” 

“Yes. Are you happy with him?” 

Marinette was taken aback at how direct and pointed all of Chat's questions were. What was she supposed to answer to that? Yes, Luka made her happy, in a way no one ever had before. But Luka was not Adrien, and he never will be. 

“I guess so.” 

“Hmm.” 

Silence fell between them again. Marinette read Chat's face. There was longing and pain written in his expression. Was he that unhappy with his relationship? Was he jealous of what Marinette had with Luka? 

“Chat Noir?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you still in love with Ladybug?” 

Chat didn't react with as much surprise as Marinette had expected. It was almost as if it was a question he had thought about often and recently, but hadn't expected to come up now. 

“I think they are right when they say that your first love leaves impressions on your heart that stay long after it is gone. But I'm happy with what we have between us now, a friendship.” 

Marinette nodded. She knew the feeling very well. She hung her head down and looked at her feet. When she lifted her eyes again, she found Chat staring at her with the same intensity and tenderness in his eyes as he had before on the balcony. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Hey Marinette, can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Is it really wrong to feel... things about someone when you are already in a relationship with someone else?” 

Chat didn't blink once as he said that, nor did he shift his stare. Marinette felt something strange, as she felt her cheeks burn and her heart beat faster. This was different, she hadn't felt like this since a long time ago. What was happening? 

She took a moment before answering. And when she did, it was as if she was speaking to herself than to Chat. 

“I don't think what is wrong or right ever stops our heart from feeling what it wants to. But I believe that if you feel something like that, then you're probably not where you should be. Your destination lies elsewhere.” 

Chat seemed baffled by the answer. He turned away and sat motionless for a while, before springing to his feet. 

“I think I should be off. It's pretty late.” 

He bowed gently, took Marinette's hand in his own, and whispered, “Thanks for tonight.” 

Marinette smiled and stood up. Chat straightened up along with her. And then she stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Chat's cheek. 

“You're welcome anytime you want.” 

Chat had a fierce red colour on his cheeks. It took him a second to recover. And then he smiled wider than Marinette had seen him do all night. 

“Take care Marinette,” he said gently. “And let me know if I ever need to kick some blue-haired teen's ass.” 

Marinette giggled. It was nice to see Chat Noir be like his normal self again. 

“Good night, Chat Noir.” 

“Good night, Marinette,” Chat turned to look at her one last time before he climbed up onto the terrace and vaulted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for appreciating my work so far, and thank you for sticking around! I cannot emphasize how grateful I am to you all!  
> And now, welcome to the third chapter! There's less sadness here and things actually start rolling!  
> 

Finally, thought Adrien. After weeks of requesting and begging, his father had finally allowed him to go out with his friends. Every time he had asked, some photoshoot or press event would always come up. He secretly wondered if his father intentionally scheduled those in such a way that he could not meet his friends. Because honestly, he had never quite liked Adrien's friends. Nino was a taboo in the Agreste mansion since the Bubbler incident, Alya was only “the girl who runs the Ladyblog". The only person whom his father seemed to treat with some respect was Marinette; he remembered her as the girl who had designed the hat which Adrien wore to his father's fashion show. 

Marinette. 

His beautiful, talented, kind, amazing classmate. His everyday Ladybug. 

His friend, who had once been in love with him. 

It was Kagami who had told him that Marinette had been in love with him for more than a year. 

“I am surprised, how could you have never noticed? She was hopelessly in love with you!” 

Marinette had been in love with him. The awesome girl whom he had admired since she stood up to Chloe in class, she had been in love with him. And he had never noticed. Seriously, how stupid could he have been? 

Strangely, his father had seemed particularly interested in Marinette for a while. He had been surprised to know that it was Kagami he was dating. Adrien recollected the conversation. 

“Father, I just wanted you to know that I have a girlfriend now.” 

Adrien thought he saw a glint in his father's eye as he spoke. “Well, I believe it was only a matter of time before you got involved with Miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

“What, Marinette? No father, I am dating Kagami.” 

“Oh,” his father had been surprised, “Well, Miss Tsurugi is a pleasant candidate too.” 

‘Candidate'. Adrien laughed. As if this was a competition. Although to be honest, that was probably how Kagami saw it. She was constantly pushing him for more and more. She refused to take things slow. And towards the end, she had started to demand an explanation of what he had been doing or where he had been at any time. She almost detested the times when he chose to hang out with his friends instead of with her. It was like she wanted him to be hers and hers only. 

Like he was a prize she had won. 

And that’s what led to their break-up. 

“I cannot do this anymore, Kagami.” 

“What are you talking about, Adrien?” 

“I don't want to be with you anymore. You’re making it too hard. I-I just can't breathe.” 

“So, you want to break up with me?” 

“I am sorry Kagami.” 

“I knew this day would come. I had been mistaken, you do not belong with me,” Kagami placed her hand on his shoulder. “I just have one thing to say. Follow your heart; it will lead you to your destination.” 

And that had been it. 

Adrien had feared Kagami would get upset, and maybe she would end up akumatised. But none of that happened. It was almost as if she had been expecting this to happen. 

But Adrien was yet to figure out Kagami's last advice. He was confused about his heart. Kagami had never made him feel the way Ladybug had. And now, Ladybug was even further away from his reach than she ever had been. But Adrien had long reconciled himself to that. 

The ring on his phone shook Adrien out of his reverie. He picked the phone and saw Nino’s contact name displayed on the screen. 

“Hey, Nino, what's up?” 

“Just calling to check on you dude. You still up for the Louvre, right?” 

“Yeah, of course!” 

“Okay, see you in an hour!” 

Adrien went to take a quick shower. Nino’s call had made him feel all the more excited. And in spite of himself, he found himself thinking about the one person he was more excited to meet today than anyone else. 

Marinette. 

It was strange, how he had started to spend most of his time thinking about her. It was almost as if thinking about her made him feel happy. Over the past couple of months, they had grown much closer than they used to be, which meant they got to spend more time together. And every day, Adrien found himself being more and more blown away by this wonder of a girl. Everything about her was so amazing. And when he was with her, he felt this unexplained warmth in his chest, that made him think of all the good things in life. 

Not unexpectedly, his thoughts distracted him and he took a bit longer in the bathroom than he normally would have. 

“Ready for your day out, kid?” Plagg asked from his cheese corner. 

“I am, but you aren’t.” 

“What do you mean? I’m always presentable!” 

“No, you’re not. Not until you get rid of that gross smell of cheese!” 

“That is an unthinkable insult to my precious baby!” 

“Oh shut up! You have to clean up if you want to come with me today. I don’t want to be smelling like stinky cheese today.” 

“Ah, of course! Gotta impress the girlfriend, huh?” 

“Plagg, you know Kagami isn’t going to be here today.” 

“I wasn’t talking about her.” 

That statement confused him, but a summon from Nathalie made him hurry. Much to Plagg’s chagrin, Adrien sprayed him with the same deodorant that he was wearing on himself. He was downstairs in a few minutes. 

His father had insisted that his bodyguard drop him at the Louvre. Although that wasn't quite to his liking, Adrien had conceded to it. He would have loved to walk with his friends, but he had given in, thinking it to be a small price to pay in return for an entire afternoon with his best friends. 

When Adrien got there, he found Nino was already waiting for him. “Adrien, you're here! The girls should be here any moment now.” 

They had barely exchanged pleasantries when they heard Alya’s voice, “Are you boys done with your love-fest already?” 

“Alya!” 

At Marinette's voice, Adrien turned around with a smile. But as soon as his eyes found her, his smile was replaced by a deep blush that spread over his cheeks. 

Marinette was wearing her hair down. Just like that day when she had helped him and Kagami escape from the Bourgeois party. 

Her raven locks fell on her shoulders, and a few strands framed her face. And when she walked, her tresses danced in the breeze just a little. And she took his breath away just like she had the first time. Because she looked beautiful. So beautiful. It took him a few moments to recover. And then he took in the rest of her. 

Her outfit, that is. 

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a large green paw-print at the centre. She had paired it with a pair of shorts in matching green, and a pair of high-heeled black boots. 

Adrien felt his breath catch in his chest. 

Marinette was wearing a Chat Noir inspired outfit. And from the looks of it, she had designed it herself. 

Adrien felt a little shaky at the knees. Marinette had created that outfit with her own hands. She had made the design thinking about him. She had sewed it thinking about him. She had put it on thinking about him. He could not explain why his heart-beat accelerated at that thought. 

“Doesn't she look really pretty?” a voice brought him back to reality. 

“She does,” Adrien answered dreamily, and then he recognised the voice who had asked the question. 

Luka. 

“Hey Luka, I didn't know you were coming?” 

The reply to his question came from Marinette. “He was free today so I dragged him along. I hope it won't be a problem?” 

“Of course not, girl!” Alya said, but Adrien didn't quite agree with her. 

The afternoon turned out to be much less fun than what Adrien had expected. At least for him. Nino was with Alya, and Marinette was with Luka. And Adrien ended up third-wheeling with either of them. Of course, they tried to involve Adrien in every activity as much as they could, and there were times when the five of them did something together. But most of the time they stayed with their partners and he ended up being the odd one out. He couldn't really blame his friends though. 

Adrien was used to third-wheeling with Nino and Alya, because he had been doing so ever since they had started dating. But it used to be easier before, because he had never been left alone. Marinette would be with him. Even though they weren’t “together”, it was nice to have someone third-wheeling with him. For a moment, he wondered if there was someone he could call over to join him, but he couldn’t go ahead with that. Because he didn’t think he’d enjoy third-wheeling with anyone as much as he would with Marinette. 

But now, Marinette was with Luka, not with him. And they were “together”. For some reason, that thought made him feel even worse than being left out. Adrien could not ignore the way he felt a burning sensation in his chest every time he looked at Marinette and Luka. For the first time in his life, Marinette's smiles made him angry, because it was not him she was smiling at. 

What did Luka have that he didn't? 

Woah, where did that come from? 

Wait, was he jealous? Of what Marinette and Luka had? 

And then, all the emotions he had been subconsciously pushing away came to him in a rush. 

He was jealous that Marinette was with Luka. He was jealous of the attention Marinette was giving to Luka. He was jealous that Luka was allowed to be so close to her and he wasn’t. 

He wanted to be the one who held Marinette's hand. He wanted to be the one who made Marinette smile. 

_ He wanted to be Marinette's one.  _

“Are you okay, kid?” Plagg called out from inside his pocket. “You have been silent for a while.” 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Now I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like the progress!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's the next chapter, consider it a Holiday gift to you all! Enjoy!  
> There's a lot happening in this chapter, so buckle up!

Ladybug sat down on the edge of a roof. Tonight was her turn to patrol alone. 

It had been her idea to split up patrol days between then to accommodate time for their civilian responsibilities. But it never was the same as it used to be before. Patrol was boring without her partner around. Now, they almost only met during akuma attacks, and during a battle there obviously wasn’t time to talk. 

She missed Chat Noir. It had been so long since they had sat on the rooftops and talked about themselves, since they had raced across Paris for no reason at all. 

It had been so long since Chat had called her m’ lady. And even though she would never admit it, she still waited to hear him call her that someday. 

Chat had told her about his break-up. It was just after she had purified an akuma. 

_“I broke up with my girlfriend.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you- are you okay?”  
“I am.”_

Unfortunately, they didn’t get to talk about it because Ladybug was running low on her time. And the next time they crossed paths, he did not bring up that conversation again. Neither did Ladybug. But she’d be lying if she said that the news didn’t do something to her. She knew it was wrong, but she soon found herself hoping strongly that Chat would be back as his flirty, romantic self again. But that did not happen. The only good thing that happened was that Chat seemed a lot more carefree than she had seen him be in a long time. And she was happy about that. 

Ladybug shook off her thoughts and stood up. Patrol wouldn’t wait, and Paris was counting on her. It was strange, how thoughts of Chat Noir had taken over so much of her time, even more than thoughts of Adrien did. And she chastised herself about it every night; she was with Luka, and she should not be pining for someone else. But when has the heart ever listened to the mind? 

Adrien looked out of his window. He knew it was not his turn to patrol tonight, but he really wanted to go out and run across the rooftops. He needed to clear his head. 

Just then, he saw Ladybug swinging by. 

Out of instinct, he called out to her. “Ladybug!” 

A look of surprise and concern passed over her face as she turned towards him. Then she rushed over. 

“Adrien? Are you okay?” She tried to look past him into his room. “Is everyone okay?” 

Adrien felt a twinge of guilt for unnecessarily worrying her. “Yeah,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “everything is okay. It’s just that I was feeling a little lonely.” 

Ladybug took a look at the city. And then she turned back with a slight smile on her lips. “It doesn't look like there’ll be any trouble tonight. So, I can stay for a while if you want.” 

“Actually, can we go somewhere else? My room feels too depressing tonight." 

That was probably not what she was expecting to hear. But she wasn't quite indisposed to the idea either. 

“So where do you want to go?” 

“The Pont des Arts.” 

Ladybug grinned. 

She helped Adrien get out of his window. “Can you-can you hold on to me?” 

A light blush came over both of their faces. 

A moment later, Adrien had wrapped his arms around Ladybug’s neck, and Ladybug put her hand under his knees to hold him up. She bent her leg at the knee to support his body with her thigh. And then, like that, they swung into the night sky. 

The city of Paris was quiet. The streets were deserted. Everyone slept peacefully in their homes. 

Ladybug put Adrien down on the bridge, and leaned on the railing at the side, looking out towards the waters of the Seine. Within a moment, Adrien joined her. 

“So any particular reason why you wanted to come to one of the most romantic places in Paris tonight?” Ladybug asked without looking at him. 

“I like to come here when my heart is troubled,” Adrien explained. 

“By yourself?” Ladybug asked incredulously. 

“No, as Cha-I mean, with Chat Noir!” 

Fortunately, it didn't look like Ladybug had noticed his little slip. 

“Oh, I didn't know you were that close with Chat Noir.” 

A few moments of comfortable silence fell between them. Ladybug was the one who broke the silence. “You said your heart is troubled. Want to talk about it?” 

Adrien sighed. “There's this girl.” 

Marinette had thought she was beginning to move on from Adrien. Then why did her breath catch on hearing those words come from Adrien? 

“She-she's amazing, you know,” Adrien went on. “She is beautiful, she is strong, she is talented, she is kind. She is everything wonderful. I have always liked her, but now,” he took a deep breath, “I think I am in love with her.” 

Was he talking about Kagami? Was he beginning to regret breaking up with her? 

“But I guess I am too late,” Adrien went on. “She is already with someone else now. And she- she's happy.” 

She didn't think Kagami was already dating someone else. At least she hadn't heard anything like that. 

“Do I know this girl?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you do know her.” Adrien turned his face to look at her. The soft look on his face took her by surprise. But she was not expecting the next words that came out of Adrien's mouth. 

“It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

_Wait, what?_

_Adrien was in love with her?_

_With her-her?_

_How-where-when did that happen?_

“You're in love with Marinette?” Ladybug asked, a pitch louder than she should have. 

“I know, it’s bad. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with her before, when she also loved me?” 

“You know Marinette had been in love with you?” 

“Yes,” the smile on Adrien's face was the saddest she had ever seen on him, “But I learned too late.” 

A lot of thoughts ran through Marinette's mind, but she couldn't figure out what to say. 

“What do you think Marinette would say if I go to her right now and tell her that I love her?” Adrien said with a bitter laugh. “Maybe ‘I can't be in love with you Chat Noir, you know that.’” 

“Chat Noir?” 

“Yes, Ladybug?” 

A gasp from Ladybug brought him back to his senses. 

_Oh no._

_What had he done?_

“Is-is it really you Chat Noir?” 

“Will you believe me if I deny now?” he said in a little voice. 

Ladybug did not reply. She just kept staring at him. 

“Does this mean I have to give up my Miraculous now?” he ventured to ask, anticipating the worst. 

Ladybug hung her head down. Adrien could see her brows furrowed. She was thinking. 

After a few moments, she spoke up. “No,” she said in a determined voice, much to Adrien’s surprise. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I am the Guardian now, and I make the rules. And I say you will not have to give up your Miraculous. Actually, I think it's time,” she took a deep breath. “Tikki, spots off.” 

Adrien instinctively shielded his eyes from the bright pink light of detransformation that enveloped her. 

And when he removed his hands from the front of his eyes, he was faced with the biggest surprise of his life. 

“Marinette?!” 

“Hey, Adrien." 

“Oh my God!” Adrien looked away, running his hands through his hair. “It’s you? It’s been you all this time?” 

Adrien heard a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a giggle. 

“I can’t believe I fell in love with you twice,” he whispered, “and lost you both times.” 

“Look at me, Adrien,” Marinette touched his cheek lightly and turned his face towards her. 

She was looking at him with so much affection, it made Adrien’s heart thump against his chest. What would he not have given for Marinette to look at him like that? But... 

“So you heard everything that I said?” 

“I did.” 

Adrien cringed. “Marinette, do you hate me now?” 

“Oh no, Adrien!” Marinette was taken aback. “How can I hate the person I have always loved?” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I am saying that I love you. I have always loved you. Adrien. Chat Noir. Both of you. All of you.” 

“But what about Luka?” 

“He will never be you, my chaton.” 

“I don’t understand,” Adrien tried to recollect and connect the dots, “You said there was a boy, but the boy you are dating is not him, so it is not Luka. Then,” his eyes widened in realisation as he looked up at her, “it’s... me?” 

“Yes, Adrien,” Marinette said softly, and Adrien noticed her cheeks were blushing red. “I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met. I fell in love with the sweet boy who took the blame for something he had not done, the lonely boy who just wanted to make friends, and the kind boy who gave me his umbrella to keep me from getting wet and instead chose to walk in the rain himself. But I also fell in love with the supportive partner who made me believe in myself when I lost all hope, the selfless hero who would never think twice before jumping into danger to keep me safe, and the understanding friend who promised me he would always be there for me no matter what. And just in case you miss it again,” she laughed a little, “I’m talking about you.” 

Had Marinette ever dreamt that she would be talking about her love for both her boys in the same breath? No. Had she ever imagined she would be able to say all of this to Adrien? No. Did she regret it? Hell, no! Because the look on Adrien’s face was completely worth it. The way his expression shifted from disbelief to surprise to admiration, it made her heart flutter. 

_This was Adrien. This was her Chat Noir. And this was not a dream._

“M' lady,” Adrien said it with devotion, almost like a prayer, sending shivers through Marinette's body. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. 

“You-you're Ladybug.” 

“And you’re my kitty,” Marinette said affectionately. 

And then something clicked in her mind. “Of course! I should have known you'd never tell anyone!” 

Adrien was confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“I thought you found out and told someone and then it somehow reached him, but I was wrong! You were the one who found out, and you never told anyone! Because you’re him!” 

“Marinette, I cannot understand what this is about.” 

“I have seen an alternate reality, Adrien. One where you knew who I am.” 

“Bunnyx?” 

“Yes.” 

“And?” 

Marinette shuddered at the thought of what she had seen. “Everything was d-destroyed. Pa-Paris was drowned underwater.” 

“What? Who did that?” 

_It was our love that did this to the world, m' lady._

Marinette gasped. 

“Our love...” 

“What are you saying?” 

“You said our love destroyed the world.” 

“What? Why would I say something like that?” 

“A-Adrien you were akumatised.” 

Adrien did not say anything, but it was hard to miss the shadow that passed over his face. 

Marinette went on, “You talked about our love.” 

_Things were perfect until Hawkmoth found out about everything._

In a flash, everything became clear to her. The problem, and the solution. 

She reached up and cupped Adrien's face in both of her hands. “Adrien, you know that I love you, right?” 

Adrien placed his hands on top of hers. “Yes, m' lady.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“More than myself.” 

“Then promise me you will not refuse to what I'm going to say now.” 

The tone of her voice was unsettling. “Marinette I don't like where this is going...” 

“Adrien, we cannot be together.” 

“What? Why?” 

“We cannot risk this Adrien. If Hawkmoth finds out about us, then he will definitely take advantage of that.” Marinette turned away as her voice broke. “And I can't bear to see you like that again, kitty.” 

Adrien touched her shoulder. She was shaking. He turned her around to face him. “Marinette,” he whispered. 

Tears flowed incessantly from her eyes. 

“I don't want to be Ladybug if that means I can’t have you! Why is this so unfair?” 

Adrien could not hold himself back anymore. He wrapped Marinette in his arms, as tears broke through his eyes. 

“I love you Marinette.” 

“And I love you, Adrien.” 

A smile appeared on his face. “We're Ladybug and Chat Noir, there is nothing that we can't do.” 

Marinette leaned back and looked up expectantly at his glistening green eyes. 

“With you by my side,” Adrien went on, “I can do anything and everything. Will you be there with me, m' lady?” 

“Always, chaton .” 

“Then let's take down that Butterfly-man together. And then there will be nothing stopping us.” 

“Oh, Adrien.” 

Marinette broke into a fresh bout of tears as she crashed into Adrien. Adrien lovingly rubbed circles on her back. 

Adrien was the one who broke the embrace first. “Princess?” 

Oh, how she had missed that name. 

“Mm-hm,” she mumbled, not willing to let go yet. 

“There's something I want to do before this moment ends.” 

Saying so he gently lifted her chin towards herself. He brought his face closer to hers and closed his eyes. 

Marinette was taken off-guard when their lips met. She froze, her heart violently thumping against her rib-cage. 

_Was this really happening?_

But after a moment of panic, she pressed closer to Adrien, as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

They kissed with passion, with desperation. They both knew that their first kiss was going to be their last, at least for the time being. And neither one wanted it to stop. They had finally found each other, they were in each other’s arms. They just wanted time to stop at that moment, right then. 

But they had to break away for air. But they hadn’t had enough yet, so Marinette went in for another kiss. And Adrien was not one to hold back. This time, the kiss was slower and more tender. 

They lost track of how long they kept kissing each other as if their life depended on it. At length, they broke off and Adrien rested his forehead on Marinette’s. 

The pain wasn't going away anytime soon, but together, they felt strong enough to face it. Because now, they knew where their destination was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we are, at the end of this work. Thank you to everyone who stayed with me through this fic, it was your appreciation that kept me going. Let's hope I can end this on a good note.  
> 

_Marinette_ _:_ Are you awake?  
_Luka:_ Is everything okay?   
_Marinette_ _:_ Can we meet before school tomorrow?   
_Luka:_ Sure.   
_Marinette_ _:_ 8 am. Park near school. 

Marinette put her phone down with shaking hands. This was not going to be easy, but it was necessary. 

That morning, for once Marinette was up before time. 

When she looked out from her terrace, she spotted Luka sitting on one of the benches in the park, idly strumming his guitar. She took a deep breath. 

It didn't take her more than a few minutes to get ready and come out from the bakery. 

“Luka.” 

“Marinette, you're here.” 

Luka walked up and stood in front of her. “I can sense your heart is playing a troubled song. What is wrong, Marinette?” 

Marinette could not bring herself to look at Luka’s face. “I-I want to break up with you Luka.” 

There were a few seconds of silence before Luka spoke. “Please look at me Marinette.” 

Marinette timidly obeyed. 

Luka was looking at her with tenderness. “Are you sure we can't work this out, whatever this is?” 

“This isn't about anything you did.” 

Luka let out a deep breath. “You know, your melody is beautiful. But it never matched mine.” 

Marinette kept staring at him wordlessly. 

“All I want is your happiness. Will you be happy?” 

“I will try,” Marinette whispered. 

Luka leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Goodbye, Marinette.” 

Marinette barely managed a smile as Luka got on his bicycle and pedalled away. 

She stood there for a while. Luka never showed his emotions, but she could understand he was hurting. And for her, letting go of someone who had cared about her so much, wasn’t easy. But Luka deserved better than being with a girl whose heart belonged to someone else. 

She made her way towards the school. 

Alya was standing on the stairs, talking to some other girls. On seeing Marinette, an expression of surprise came on her face. 

She met her at the foot of the stairs. “Well look who's here! How come you're so early today?” 

Marinette shrugged wordlessly. 

“Tired?” a concerned Alya asked. 

“Couldn't sleep.” 

Just then someone covered Marinette's eyes from behind. 

“Who is it?” Marinette asked, although she knew the answer very well. 

“Meow,” came the reply. 

“You dork!” Marinette laughed. 

Adrien removed his hand from her eyes and wrapped her in a hug from behind. “I missed you.” 

“Me too,” Marinette mumbled, leaning into Adrien’s hold. 

“Anyone care to explain what is happening?” 

Both of them snapped their eyes open to see Alya looking on with cocked eyebrows. 

“Nothing!” They both said together. 

“Oh shut up. You two were never so cuddly with each other.” 

“Umm... it's cold?” Adrien offered meekly. 

Fortunately, Alya didn't push. “Whatever, kids,” she said. “I'm going to class. Feel free to join me when you're done.” 

Marinette giggled. After Alya was gone, she turned around. “I guess we need to tone this down a bit.” 

“No. I need your warmth,” Adrien mumbled, nuzzling in Marinette's neck. 

Marinette's resolve was weak anyway, so she gave in easily. “Okay fine! But get away now, your hair is ticking me!” 

That was when Adrien noticed the purplish marks around her eyes. “What's wrong Princess?” 

The smile disappeared from her face. “I broke up with Luka.” 

“Oh,” Adrien said. 

Marinette went on, “I couldn't be with him when my heart already belongs to you.” 

“I'm sorry Marinette.” 

“Don't be. It’s not your fault.” 

“No. I am sorry that it is because of me that you had to leave someone who could make you happy. And even then, I cannot give you the affection you deserve.” 

“Adrien, I've told you this before and I'll say it again: Luka is not you. He is wonderful, but it is you I want.” 

Adrien lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on her knuckles. “I can't wait for the day when I will finally be able to call you mine.” 

Marinette smiled. “Well, you know what we have to do before that, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Just then the final bell rang and that burst their little bubble. 

“Since I am on time for once, I don't think I'd want to be late.” 

“Then let's go,” Adrien said before breaking into a run, dragging her by the hand. 

“Here come the lovebirds.” 

“Alya! Don't call us that!” 

“What else should I call you then? Hmm,” Alya pretended to think, “how about cuddle-bears?” 

“Oh my God, no.” 

Marinette laughed as she slid into her seat behind Adrien. 

“And what is up with you, Mr Model?” She turned to Adrien now. “I didn’t know you were much into physical affection.” 

“Alya,” Nino turned around, “you don't know the dude well enough. He has no regard for personal space, and will cling onto anyone as soon as he is comfortable.” 

“So then what happened overnight that his comfort around Mari increased like, a hundred times?” 

“Well,” Adrien began, “we had a talk last night. About a lot of things. And,” he winked at Marinette, “we discovered we have a lot in common than we knew.” 

“That's why you couldn’t sleep last night?” Alya asked Marinette. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

Alya seemed to be satisfied that she had connected two points of their story. That put a stop to her curiosity for the moment. 

Later in the day, Alya caught Marinette staring lovingly at the back of Adrien's head. 

“Girl!” she urgently whispered, “I thought you said you were going to give up! What's going on?” 

Marinette sighed. “I've finally found my destination. It’s been right in front of me all this time.” 

That weekend, the four of them went to grab an ice cream from Andre, who coincidentally, was standing right in front of the school. 

But when they got there, they saw two people were already buying ice creams. 

Luka. And Kagami. 

The last people they had expected to see there, least of all together. 

Greetings were exchanged awkwardly. 

“I didn’t know you guys were close?” Alya popped the question that was in all of their minds. 

“Oh, no. We just coincidentally happened to come here at the same time,” said Kagami. 

_Oh._

“So, how many young couples do we have here?” Andre said in a sing-song voice. 

“Fun and faith, like always, for my regulars,” he said to Alya and Nino, handing them their ice cream. 

“Thanks, Andre,” they said in unison, and walked away after sharing a little kiss. 

“And trust and promise for you lovelies,” he turned to Marinette and Adrien. 

“But-" 

“Yay! Ice cream!” Adrien said excitedly before Marinette could finish. She shot him a disapproving look. “It's just ice cream, princess,” he whispered in her ear. 

And then Andre turned to Luka and Kagami. “And hope and second chances for these new ones!” 

Both of them froze. 

“Go on, take it,” Adrien urged. 

Kagami was the first one to move. “Thank you,” she said to Andre and accepted the ice cream from him. 

Neither Marinette nor Adrien missed the subtle movement of Luka's fingers as though strumming an invisible guitar. And when Kagami looked up at his eyes, her cheeks blushed a deep scarlet. 

“I hope you wouldn't mind sharing?” Kagami asked. 

“No, I'd like that,” Luka smiled. 

As they walked away together, Marinette whispered, “Andre is a love expert, you know?” 

Adrien smiled. “Maybe they found their destination too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
